The Fall of the Princess
by AzulaInferno
Summary: Hey guys! This is a one-shot lemon of OzaiXAzula, but can be made into multiple chapters with other characters IF you guys want them, so make sure to leave a review down below! I hope you enjoy!
1. My Beautiful Daughter

**Hey guys! I'm AzulaInferno. A little bit about myself is that I've read fanfics for a long time (usually lemons lol), and I've enjoyed them so much. So I decided, why not write one myself? I haven't really seen this story that much, and the few I have, they were really really short. So, I hope you guys enjoy this, and make sure to leave a review down below. Enjoy!**

* * *

Ozai strolled through the palace, wearing only his delicate silk robe. He had not been able to concentrate the past few days, whether it be in war meetings, or simply a good night's sleep. There was one nagging thought in his brain, and as much as he tried to get rid of it, it came coming back. It formed intricate images, distracting him from his work, and making him extremely lustful. He had even become so lustful, he ordered a servant in at the middle of the night, and fucked her just to relieve him of some of the horniness. But, the thought would never leave him. And as obsessive and evil as he was, even he couldn't fathom how he was attracted to... his own daughter, Azula. The way she sauntered about, with her gorgeous lips and curvy hips that were just meant to be thrust into. Her boobs clung to her outfit, and he often snuck into her room at night to peek at her perky nipples, erect through her nightdress. Oh, and how gorgeous those legs were, but the thing in between them was even better. His urge to resist kept getting weaker every day, requiring more moments to excuse himself from the meeting, and release that urge on another unsuspecting servant. But they didn't fulfill it anymore. He needed the real, the moist, juicy, and absolutely fuckable pussy of his own daughter. Just thinking about it made him want to stroke his large 10 inch cock. But today was the day, the day he would finally succumb to his desires.

* * *

Ozai strolled down the hallway, eager to fulfill his wildest dreams. Today would be the day, that the juicy snatch would finally belong to him. He made sure all the servants were away from Azula's room, and then snuck in. Azula was sleeping, tired from a day of hard training to push herself to perfect lightning-bending. Ozai knew this and he also knew that the more tired she was, the less likely she would be able to resist his allure. Ozai brought up the wet handkerchief he brought, soaked with a new type of chemical his scientist at the Northern Air Temple, which could knock people out with a single whiff. He creeped around to Azula, and swiftly brought down the handkerchief on her mouth. "MMMMHHH!" yelled Azula, trying to resist the chemical, but slowly succumbed to unconsciousness.

"Oh this will be a lot of fun" Ozai thought, as he brought out the ropes and tied Azula's hands and legs to the sides of the bed, ensuring that she wouldn't be able to firebend herself out.

"I will finally have you my dearest daughter. Today is the day."

* * *

Azula woke up, and tried to move her hands and legs, but couldn't escape the restraints.

"LET GO OF ME! I AM PRINCESS AZULA! HOW DARE YOU TIE ME UP! WHO ARE YOU!?" Azula exclaimed, struggling against her restraints, unable to produce fire.

"Daughter, you dare talk to me with that tone." Ozai said, walking over to her, brandishing a whip.

"Father? What are you doing? Why am I tied up?" Azula questioned, her confused about Ozai's motives.

"You think I don't see you? Sauntering about the castle, strutting those slutty legs? Or I didn't hear about your outfit on Ember Island, that little two piece bikini you wore to attract all those guys. I never thought my own daughter would be a slut, a horny little slut" Ozai exclaimed, and whipped the bed, making Azula shudder.

"Father... That's not true." Azula whimpered, scared by the tone her father took.

"YOU SLUT! DON'T LIE TO ME! YOU WANT TO BANG EVERY SINGLE MAN IN THE FIRE NATION!" Ozai exclaimed, nearly hitting Azula with the whip. But, he took a deep breath and calmed down a little. "I want you to enjoy tonight's experience, because no one else can ever give you this" Ozai stated, and then whipped off his robe, showcasing his rugged six pack and his 10 inch cock, which was standing erect in all it's glory.

Azula's eyes got wide, and she started to struggle. "Father, no! Please don't do this! Don't do this to me!" She tried to escape, but it was useless, and left only rope burns on her wrist.

Ozai gazed upon Azula's body, and any bit of him that thought that it was wrong to do this evaporated. Now, he was just a sex-hungry animal. Ozai leapt at Azula's nightdress, and tore it apart as if it was a tissue. The magnificent sight of Azula in her magenta bra and panties drove him insane, while Azula became filled with shock at his actions. He tore the bra in two, and threw it to the side. A cold shiver passed through Azula, as Ozai gazed at her perky boobs displaying the erect nipples, just waiting to be sucked on. He then turned his eyes towards the panties, which were made from lace and clung to her curvy figure. And as everything else, it was torn off, leaving red marks on Azula's legs.

"Father! Please stop! I beg you Father! I will do anything, just don't do this!" But Ozai was too far gone to be coerced into not doing it. Ozai brandished his whip, and **THWAP!** Azula yelped in pain as the whip struck her right boob, making it bounce and left a red mark right near her nipple. **THWAP! THWAP! THWAP!** Three more whips unleashed tears from Azula's eyes, while Ozai admired the marks near her boobs and lovely pussy. He grabbed his dick, and thrusted into his hands four times, before getting back on task. Four more whips...Five whips after that...Ten whips after that... Azula lay dazed, in pain from the stinging from the whip.

"Now, I think it's time for the main course" Ozai got onto the bed, and turned his cock towards Azula's throat.

"Father, NO, NO, NO, OMPH!" Ozai thrusted into Azula's mouth, enjoying how tight her throat was, and her gagging. He kept thrusting, but then Azula started to go limp from the lack of oxygen. Ozai pulled his cock out, and slapped Azula twice, allowing her to catch her breath and then thrust his cock in again. Azula gagged, and this send waves of pleasure through him as his daughter struggled to breath. Ozai pulled out, and Azula sputtered, trying to get oxygen. Ozai pumped his cock in her, admiring how her tongue glided over the cock, bringing him to shoot his sperm down her throat, the cum splattering all over her beautiful golden face. Azula was in a daze, all the thoughts about how wrong this was had dissipated, and now all she wanted was the thick, meaty cock in her pussy making her orgasm.

"Please Father...more. Make me cum father" Ozai looked pleased, happy that his daughter had finally succumbed to his control.

"You will call me master, slave. I will make you the slut you are." Ozai wrapped his hands around Azula's neck and choked her, while saying "And you will obey my every command, whenever and wherever"

"Ye...yes master" Azula sputtered out, while Ozai's hands left her devoid of oxygen. Ozai stopped choking her, and untied the ropes.

"Lay flat on your back slave. I must claim you as mine." Ozai bended daggers made of fire, and then _**burned**_ his name on her stomach. Azula screamed in pain, the walls echoing her pain. Finally Ozai stepped away, and admired how his proud and elegant daughter, had became a cum-filled whore in front of him. Ozai grabbed her hair, and pushed her against the headboard.

"You say you haven't been in bed with anyone? Let us see how tight your pussy really is then." Ozai rammed his cock into Azula and full speed, and sticking his whole cock in their in a matter of seconds.

"AHHHHHHH!" Azula screamed in pain as Ozai broke her hymen, blood streaming out of her violated pussy. Ozai slowly moved in and out of her pussy, and slowly the pain subsided, bringing pleasure to Azula.

"Yes master... Fuck me faster master" Azula moaned, a wave of ecstasy rolling over her body, as Ozai's thick and long cock made a gaping hole in her tight pussy. Ozai grunted, as he sped up, and penetrated Azula even faster. Azula moaned, and started screaming as she neared her orgasm, but then Ozai quickly pulled out.

"Tell me how bad you want it Azula, beg for it" Ozai said, stroking his cock slowly.

"Please fuck me master, I'm a dirty slut who needs to be taught a lesson. Fuck me master!" Azula exclaimed, desperate to achieve release.

Ozai complied and guided his cock back in, ramming into her with full force. Azula screamed, and then cum dripped out of her pussy, as Azula went limp and her legs shivered as the pleasure of the orgasm flowed through her body.

"Oh I'm not finished yet dear daughter. You are my slave, and I will make sure everything is in perfect order." Ozai exclaimed, flipping Azula over, making her ready for a more painful experience. "You see daughter... to be a good slave, your pussy needs to be tight...but so does your ass. But I'll make sure this experience is a bit more...enjoyable."

Ozai leaned down first, licking and sucking on Azula's perky nipples, while Azula shivered when Ozai's rough tongue ran over her teat. He admired her 30 d size breasts, feeling them with his soft hands. Then, he slowly pushed his cock into her pussy first, lubing it up with her juices. Then, he pulled out, and rammed into her ass.

"MASTER! IT FEELS LIKE IM BEING TORN APART" Azula said, screaming from the pain of the 10 inch cock creating a massive space in her tight asshole. Ozai thrusted in and out, moaning as Azula's ass clutched around his cock tightly, giving an experience better than any of the servants in the palace could. Ozai soon realized he was approaching his limit, and started going even faster, at superhuman speed. Azula moaned, her breasts jiggling from the force that Ozai created. Ozai quickly pulled out, and he splattered it over Azula's breasts, covering them in sticky white cum.

"It was even better than I expected. Good night daughter...and good night my slave." Ozai said, as he donned his robe and strode out of her room, leaving Azula covered in cum, with juices dripping from her pussy like a common whore on the streets.

"Good night...my master"

 **Oh man, that was sooo hot. Am I right? Anyway, if you enjoyed reading leave a review down below. For now this is a one-shot, but if you guys like it a lot, I can write more chapters! Leave a like, and review! Bye for now!**


	2. An Old Friend

**Hello readers! I am terribly sorry for the hiatus, but I had so much work to do! I love you all though, and so I am back with one pretty great story, if I say so myself. Give it a read, and have some fun. Leave a review down below. Enjoy**

* * *

Azula straightened her hair, and forced the smug smirk upon her face. It had been two months since the first time that her father, the Fire Lord Ozai, had fucked her like a common servant. That had been the start of her father's nightly visits, each time making sure that when he left, his daughter was full of cum and nearly unconscious. Azula slowly succumbed to her father's desires, and had become his loyal sex slave. But the sexual endeavours of her father, had also ignited an urge inside of Azula. It had slowly grown, from a small spark to a roaring flame. The dominance her father displayed when fucking her, had soon caused her to call over the servants and fuck them in the same way. She had become a mistress in her own right, making all the servants whimper, yet sigh in pleasure at the same time. Yet after a few weeks, she had grown tired of the same servants, and the same asses being offered to her. She yearned for something more, something that could provide her with the pleasure that she dreamed of. Who knew, that the next day, everything that he wished for would be fulfilled, with the arrival of one person.

Ty Lee strut into the palace, wondering where Azula was. Nowadays, she barely saw her best friend, and even when she did, she felt as though Azula had somehow changed. She always looked lustful, and it felt like all of the servants were scared of the Fire Princess. A wind blew through the open doors of the palace and Ty Lee shivered.

"Huh, maybe it wasn't a good idea wearing this bikini today. But…...it was such a good outfit on Ember Island." Ty Lee thought, while walking around scouting for her friend. Little did she know that Azula was too busy having her pussy licked by a servant right now.

Azula sat on the servants face, enjoying how she struggled to breathe, yet furiously licked her cunt like a rabid dog. Azula spit on the servant's breasts, and rubbed her nipples, smirking as the servant panted for air but instead sucked on her vagina. Azula's breath hitched, as her pussy squirted all over the servant's face, making her go limp as she became unconscious. Azula stood up, and donned her robe, facing the servant and smirked. She leaned down and kissed the servant, then slapped her left cheek.

"Good fuck, my slave. Be here at the same time tomorrow. Or else you'll be killed." she threatened, then left, blowing a kiss in the servants direction while laughing.

Azula smirked, reliving the experience in her head. The pleasure made her shiver, and she looked forward to fucking the servant crazy again. She walked towards her room, strutting and swaying her hips, and suddenly BAM! Azula cursed, as she got off the bitch who dared come in her way. But then, she stumbles in surprise as she sees her best friend lying on the floor, rolling around in shock and pain. Her face contorts in disgust, as she sees Ty Lee being an absolute slut, not even wearing a bra underneath that skimpy dress. Her eyes lingered to Ty Lee's breasts, watching as they heaved under her dress, here erect nipples showing through the bare bikini. Ty Lee groaned, as she massaged her breasts, and Azula stared, feeling the silk rub up against her wet pussy. She licked her lips, admiring Ty Lee, until she stood back up and looked at Azula weirdly.

"Azula are you okay?" Ty Lee gingerly asks, looking at Azula's eyes wandering over her body. Azula replies with a stern, "Of course I am. What are you doing here?"

Ty Lee grimaces at Azula's response and looks down, as if she was a obedient dog, staring at Azula's feet, while answering her question with a terse "I wanted to see how my friend was doing. Guess you forgot that we were friends"

Azula's face goes into shock, amazed at Ty Lee's resilient response. Usually she never dared to say anything against the princess, but now she was openly opposing her. Her face showed her rage, her eyes flared out and her hands emitting steam. Azula raised her hand, and SMACK!, slapped Ty Lee on her cheek. Ty Lee yelped, while unknowingly letting out a soft moan. Azula heard the moan, and stepped back, gasping at her sluttiness.

"You like to be hit!? You dirty little slut!" Azula exclaimed, grabbing Ty Lee, and pulling her up, while giving her a smack on her ass. Ty Lee gasped, as Azula pulled her closer. She admired Azula's breasts noticing her nipples erect through the skinny gown, which clung to Azula's curvy figure, and displayed her beautiful bubbly ass and big boobs. Azula grabbed Ty Lee's hair, inciting a scream from her, and dragged Ty Lee to her personal chamber. Ty Lee writhed and screamed, as her hair was pulled trying to run away, but Azula held on tight. Azula threw open the chamber door, throwing Ty Lee onto the huge bed. She smirked, looking at Ty Lee who was staring at her in shock, and slight anger. Ty Lee fretted and tried to run out of the room, before BAM!, Azula knocked Ty Lee out.

Ty Lee moaned, dazed, trying to remember what happened. She tried to move her arms, and yelped as she realized that her arms were tied up to the bed. She screamed, "Let me go! Azula, what are you doing!? Where are you!?", before she was shocked into silence as she looked at Azula walking up to here. Azula strutted towards Ty Lee, wearing a clingy leather bikini, a leather bikini clinging to her double D boobs and erect nipples, and a 12 inch leather strapon attached to her pantie.

"Mm, you slut, you love being such a little whore don't you?" Azula mocked, brandishing a whip in her hand, making Ty Lee tremble in terror. Ty Lee writhed on the bed, trying to escape, as Azula strutted closer and closer to her. Suddenly, THWAP! The whip struck the bed right next to Ty Lee, as she squirmed and writhed. And then Azula made contact. THWAP! THWAP! THWAP! The whip struck Ty Lee's body, leaving long red marks on her breasts, as Ty Lee screamed from the sensation. Azula smiled, as she ran her nimble fingers over the cherry red marks. She tossed aside the whip, running her hands over Ty Lee's body, before her hands make her way down to the girl's snatch. Azula smirked, as she feels the juices seep from her pussy.

"You're wet for me, aren't you? You love being treated like this?" Azula whispered, as one of her fingers slowly went into Ty Lee's pussy, making her gasp. Ty Lee squirmed, trying to get out of the restraints, as she let out soft gasps. Azula heard them, as she smiled, and then thrust three fingers deep into her pussy. "AH!" Ty Lee moans, as the pain turns into pleasure. Azula pumps in and out, the juices squelching as waves of pleasure roll over Ty Lee, making her legs go limp.

"Such a little slut, you love my fingers fucking you." Azula says, smirking as she pumps faster and faster, making Ty Lee's moans louder and louder. Ty Lee's body trembles, the ropes shaking, as Azula fingers sink deeper and deeper into Ty Lee's pussy, the juices squelching as she moans in pleasure. Azula's smirk gets wider as her fingers move faster, as Ty Lee began to lose control of her body, waves of pleasure rolling over her. Ty Lee lets out a scream as she orgasms, covering Azula's fingers with a coating of cum.

Azula raises her fingers, as she lightly licks her fingers, tasting Ty Lee's sweet cum, letting out a dangerous smile. Without warning her whole fist delves deep into her pussy, making Ty Lee scream, her body writhing in pain and pleasure, as her pussy gets torn apart. Azula pumps the fist in and out of her, the cum squelching within her snatch as a sadistic smile appears on her face, watching Ty Lee squirm from the pain but still feel the ropes restrain Ty Lee, as her body quivers, and she orgasms again. Azula sticks her fist deep, as the cum is unable to leak out of her pussy. A smirk appears on her face "Tell me whore, do you want to cum."

Ty Lee's will disappears as she simply whimpers "Please master. Please release my cum. I'm your little slut." Azula smirked at her response as the fist came out of her pussy, letting the cum spurt out, flowing onto the bed, soaking the white sheets. Azula leaned down, her lips touching Ty Lee's as she kissed her, intertwining their tongues together. Ty Lee moaned into the kiss, feeling only pleasure in her body, as she lay strung up on the ropes. Azula unlatched her from the ropes as she roughly grabbed Ty Lee's throat. Ty Lee's eyes went wide as Azula started to choke her, making Ty Lee's face start to go purple. Azula dragged her towards an area, as she strung her up on chains, making Ty Lee dangle. Her sadistic smile appeared again, her hands moving down her body, as she walked towards the closet nearby. She opened it up, as she grabbed a thick, black 14 inch strapon, putting it on. Ty Lee's eyes go wide in fear, as she writhed while dangling. Azula's eyes wander down Ty Lee's body, as her perky boobs bounce, and cum drips out of her pussy and onto the floor.

Azula picks up her whip, as she brandishes it. "Tell me how much of a slut you are. All you want is me fucking you, don't you"

Ty Lee lets out a whimper, softly wiggling her ass. "Please master, I'm your little slut". The whip comes crashing down on her ass, making her yelp as she continues to beg. "Fuck me harder please!" Another strike comes down on her juicy butt, mfstraking it bounce. "Make me your little cum bucket master!" Ty Lee screams, the ropes restraining her perky tits, as she dangles. Azula's eyes move over Ty Lee's body, as she walked over, her hands gliding along her smooth skin. Her hand starts to strike down on Ty Lee's tits, making her whimper in pain, as cherry red handprints appear on her breasts.

The sadistic grin remains on Azula's face, as she moves towards Ty Lee's ass. Her strapon dangles in the air, and Azula guides it near Ty Lee's snatch, teasing her dripping pussy. The black plastic strapon made Ty Lee shiver in pleasure as it brushed against her sensitive cunt. Azula made her tremble even more. Suddenly, without warning, Azula thrusted in, and Ty Lee's eyes go wide in pleasure and pain, arching her back. The strapon tears Ty Lee's pussy apart, stretching it beyond measures as she thrusted in, making Ty Lee scream in pleasure, her breasts bouncing around as Azula ravaged her snatch. The ropes clenched against her body as she slammed into her pussy again and again, Ty Lee's face showing her pure bliss. Her pussy feels sore, as Azula slams into her again and again, Ty Lee limply dangling as her body got abused. The abuse went on for hours, as Azula's strapon stretched Ty Lee's pussy apart, as she became sex toy, her body feeling only pleasure, needing Azula inside of her. The strapon becomes covered with Lee's juices as she orgasms over and over covering it with her sweet, silky cum.

Azula stepped back, admiring her sweet slave's body, watching her cum covered body dangle from the ceiling. She unlatched Ty Lee, dropping her to the floor as a leash appeared in her hands along with a collar. The collar snapped around Lee's throat, choking her lightly as Azula latched the leash on, tugging on it. "You're my little pet now"

Azula let out a small laugh, as her eyes blazed with power, while Ty Lee softly whimpered under her control. The princess had risen from her ashes.

* * *

 **Mm, pretty sexy, if I say so myself. Leave a review down below, and share thoughts about how it was, and what you'd like to see next! Until next time!**


End file.
